Meant To Be
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Alternate universe fic. Ste has never met Brendan before but he's about to when he decides to join Cinergy.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Alternate universe fic. Ste has never met Brendan before but he's about to when he decides to join Cinergy.

A/N: Fic request for blackbeltbarbie :)

Meant To Be

Ste hurried down the street, recipe books clutched to his chest. He was late for work, as usual, and he was in no mood for delay. It had been a very long week; Tony had been pushing him hard to up his game and Ste was exhausted. With the kids keeping him up due to illness and his already long shifts at the restaurant, Ste was almost tempted to put off his new training regime at the gym.

But of course he had to go; he was fed up of being so scrawny. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been out with anyone and he knew that confidence was the main issue. Panting and sweating already, Ste didn't realise until it was too late that someone was walking directly towards him. They knocked squarely into him, his recipe books flying everywhere, one of them landing in a nearby puddle.

"Oh fucks sake" Ste cursed, bending down to gather his things. "Can you not watch where you're going?" He directed the question at the figure above him who sighed, bending down to help him collect his things.

"Can ye?" A thick, Irish accent drawled. Ste was stunned momentarily. He glanced up, his eyes locking with the stranger in front of him. He was considerably older than Ste with dark hair, blue eyes and the most distinctive moustache Ste had ever seen.

"Sorry" Ste mumbled, taking the books from the stranger.

"No bother, mate" The man replied, carefully standing once more. Ste noticed that he was wearing a dark tailored suit.

Ste nodded, holding his recipe books to his body like a kind of shield. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man, there was something mesmerising about him.

The man looked him over in an almost appreciative manner before brushing past him. Ste stared after him for several moments before reminding himself he was getting later by the minute.

As expected, Tony was not lenient. Ste had to stay an extra ten minutes at the end of his shift which meant that he had to run to Cinergy to make his appointment in time. For the second time that day he was dripping with sweat. Perhaps the gym wouldn't be necessary after all?

"You're late" Cindy said, matter of fact.

"Sorry. Tony, he-"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Say no more. Get changed and come back here. Your trainer is almost ready"

"So I'm not late then?" Ste asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You are on my time" Cindy said silkily. She nodded in the direction of the changing rooms. "When you're ready"

Ste gave her a funny look before walking by. He was glad to get out of his dirty clothes, tossing them haphazardly into his assigned locker as he dressed in his more conventional tracksuit and t-shirt combination. Amy was always despairing of his fashion sense but Ste figured if there was no one to make the effort for, why bother? Plus he was more than comfortable in his own clothes. Was a polo shirt really so bad?

Walking back to the reception area, Ste had his earphones on already, his head bent low as was his common stance. For the second time that day, he bumped into someone.

"Argh!" He raged, plucking the earphones out of his ears. "Would you just-" he froze when he recognised the man from earlier. "Oh shit, sorry"

The man smiled slowly. "We have to stop meeting like this" he said, his voice low. Ste noticed that he was in casual wear rather than his suit. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself earlier. Brendan Brady"

Brendan stuck out a hand which Ste tentatively took. His grip was strong and firm, the touch almost an electric current between them. Brendan looked as confused as Ste felt.

"I'm Ste. Ste Hay"

"Ste?" Brendan frowned. "Short for Stephen?"

"Yeah but no one calls me that" Ste insisted.

"Well I do, Stephen" Brendan said, tasting the name on his lips. "Anyway, it's a funny world"

"Err, is it?" Ste asked, not understanding.

"Oh you've met, good" Cindy said, answering Ste's question.

"You're my trainer?" Ste asked unnecessarily.

"The one and only" Brendan said, bending closer. "Are ye ready for a workout, Stephen?"

"I suppose so" Ste said, blushing a little. "I'm a bit new to this"

Brendan glanced down at his body as though evaluating him. "What do ye eat?"

Ste shrugged. "Whatever the kids do"

Brendan frowned. "I'd suggest more adult food. Carbohydrates. If ye are keen to bulk up"

Ste looked away sheepishly. "I don't have much of an appetite"

Brendan barked a laugh. "Ye will, a few sessions with me and ye will be ravenous"

Ste furrowed his brow. Some of the things Brendan said sounded different to his ears, suggestive almost.

"How about a run? Easy start and all that"

Cindy tutted from behind them. "You aren't usually that kind, Bren-"

Brendan gave her a dark look, silencing her.

"Coming, Stephen?" Brendan asked, already striding ahead.

"Sure" Ste said, feeling awkward.

It was quite pleasant at first, jogging in the dark, the air cool on his face. About a mile in however and Ste was already worn out. He wasn't used to it and it showed. He was lagging behind Brendan who, although he wasn't the bulkiest of men, was fairly well toned and obviously took care of himself. Ste's line of vision was obscured somewhat by Brendan's…behind. It was disconcerting; Ste didn't even know why he was looking there at all. Brendan turned back a few times to grin at him and speed up. By the time they had done a full circuit back to the gym, Ste was completely breathless.

He rested his hands on his knees, panting hard. Brendan clapped a hand on his back.

"Worn out already? Can't have that" he sounded amused. Ste glared at him without any real strength behind it.

"How…do…you" Ste coughed. "Do it?"

Brendan began to stretch. "Regular exercise. Whiskey every night"

"You still drink?" Ste asked incredulously.

"And eat. A lot" Brendan added, grinning wildly. "I'm going to hazard a guess that ye are one of those types who can eat and not gain a pound. Am I right?"

"I've never eaten enough to find out" Ste reasoned. "The kids need the food more"

"No use to them if ye are worn out" Brendan pointed out. "Ye are what? Twenty? Twenty-one?"

Ste stared at him blankly.

"Being a young parent isn't easy. Ye need to look after yerself as well. They need ye to do that"

"Do you have kids, Brendan?"

Brendan smiled. "I do. They live back in Ireland with their Mother"

"Oh I'm sorry" Ste said stupidly, not knowing how to react in these situations; it wasn't as though he was particularly sociable.

"Don't be" Brendan said. "Listen, should we call it a night? Ye look beat"

"Long day" Ste explained, clicking his back into place as he straightened up.

Brendan looked contemplative. "Fancy a drink? Ye have a decent pub around here, right?"

"Sure, The Dog" Ste said, only then realising he had already agreed.

"Excellent. We'll go back and shower first" Brendan said. "Can ye walk?"

"Yes" Ste said sharply, not wanting to appear even weaker than he felt.

"Well take it easy" Brendan chuckled.

Once they had showered and dressed, Ste led the way to the pub. He texted Amy on the way, letting her know he would be late home.

"Who's that? Girlfriend?" Brendan queried.

"Oh, no. My ex" Ste explained.

"Ye live together?"

"Well, we've got the kids…"

"But ye aren't together?"

"No. I'm not with anyone" Ste said, confused as to why he felt it necessary to tell Brendan this.

Brendan nodded, his lips quirking upwards into a smile. "Me neither. I don't exactly do relationships, after the divorce"

"Right, course" Ste said sympathetically. "You got family here?"

"My Sis" Brendan said. "Cheryl Brady"

"Oh yeah I know her" Ste said. They had arrived at the pub. "After you" he said, stepping back.

It was a bit surreal, drinking with Brendan. He was almost Ste's boss, in a sense. As Brendan swilled back his whiskey, Ste wondered idly if he was in the wrong line of work.

"Why a personal trainer?" He asked conversationally, draining his cider.

Brendan shrugged. "Not my first choice"

"What would be?" Ste asked curiously.

Brendan smiled a little. "Love my own business. Never had the opportunity"

Ste nodded. "I'm a chef" he announced.

"A chef who doesn't eat?" Brendan said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I do eat" Ste said sulkily.

"If ye say so" Brendan said quietly. "Anyway, thanks for the drink. I'd better be going"

"Oh, alright" Ste said, feeling a little disappointed.

Brendan paused as he was putting on his jacket. "Come by early tomorrow morning before work. We'll try another run"

"Okay" Ste said, almost too eager. "Thanks"

"No problem" Brendan said silkily. "Oh and Stephen?" Brendan said, turning back.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late"

Ste nodded. "Course". Brendan smirked at him before exiting.

xxx

The following week was like nothing Ste had ever experienced before. Brendan began to push him harder each day, almost seeming to take pleasure in Ste's struggle. Of course he just wanted him to do well but Ste began to notice that he didn't pay as much attention to his other clients.

At one point after a particularly long session outside doing circuit training, Cindy pulled Ste to the side, her expression soft.

"How are you getting along with Brendan?"

"Fine" Ste said, confused. "Why?"

"He can be a bit intense" Cindy whispered conspiratorially.

Ste shrugged. "Didn't notice. He seems well nice"

"Nice?" Cindy said disbelievingly. "Brendan Brady?"

"Sure, why?" Ste asked innocently.

Cindy frowned, offering no reply.

"Ready for round two, Stephen?" Brendan appeared as if from no where. Cindy gave the two of them a disapproving look, stalking away.

"What's her problem?" Ste asked, frowning.

"I don't pretend to understand women" Brendan said with a sigh. "Ye ready?"

"Sure" Ste grinned. "Oh hey, Amy wants me home early tonight. Something about a dinner together" Ste shrugged, his eyes bright.

"Oh I see" Brendan sounded off. He walked away from Ste.

"What is it?" Ste asked, jogging to keep up with him.

"I thought we could try out the hot tub tonight, after training" Brendan shrugged, nonplussed.

"Aw I'd love that, me" Ste said, feeling disappointed.

"Amy needs ye, what can ye do?"

Ste frowned. "I'll text her and say I'll be late. She won't mind"

"Ye reckon?"

"Sure" Ste said brightly. "It's not as though I get to use a hot tub every day!"

Brendan chuckled. "And there was me thinking it was my company ye were after"

Ste's face fell. "Oh! Well yes, of course-"

"I'm teasing ye, Stephen"

"Oh…" Ste flushed. "Anyway, I'll just message her…"

Amy was a little put out but she agreed. Ste returned to Brendan, beaming.

"All sorted"

"Mm" Brendan said, uncaring.

Ste's smile fell. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all"

Brendan was quiet after that, only engaging in conversation when spoken to. Ste couldn't help but think he had done something wrong. He was beginning to consider going home early after all until Brendan suddenly perked up.

"It's getting late, ye ready for that hot tub session?"

Ste glanced around himself cautiously. "Yeah…if you still want to"

Brendan nodded gruffly, moving to turn some of the lights out.

"Just us?" Ste asked hesitantly.

"Cindy asked me to lock up" Brendan said, swirling the water in the hot tub with his fingers. "Not a problem, is it?"

"No, course not" Ste said, feeling decidedly brave. He didn't know why he felt an odd tingling sensation in his fingertips, or why his stomach was fluttering not too unpleasantly. On top of that, Brendan's earlier sullen mood had put Ste somewhat on edge.

Brendan stripped out of his clothes, remaining in his boxer trunks. Ste stared at him fixedly, unable to avoid his gaze. Ste had never seen a male body like this one before. Whereas his own was smooth and pale, Brendan's was covered in dark wisps of hair, his chest well defined and his stomach toned.

"You really do work out" Ste found himself saying without thinking. The silence that followed hung dank in the air.

To Ste's relief, Brendan smiled. "Let's see ye then"

Ste flushed, slowly taking his own clothes off. He felt tiny in comparison to Brendan. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he glanced up at Brendan sheepishly. Brendan stared at him blankly, taking him in. Ste saw a flicker of something in his eyes that was quickly hidden. He didn't take the time to analyse it too closely.

Brendan climbed in first, not taking his eyes off of Ste. It wasn't completely unnerving; almost flattering in fact and yet Ste couldn't quite work out why. It wasn't as though anything was going on. Ste sat opposite him, grinning foolishly and not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to someone giving him this much attention. He knew it was purely for the training but there did seem to be a deeper undercurrent beneath it all.

"Warm enough for ye?" Brendan asked smoothly, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub.

"Perfect" Ste said, immersing himself deeper into the water.

There was silence for some time. Ste began to become acutely aware of the fact that he was sitting in a hot tub with another man, and not any man for that matter. There was something entirely masculine about Brendan that unnerved Ste. He wasn't like the kind of guys who waxed their chests or who had rippling muscles, he was something much better than that. Something that felt very real to Ste. Ste had often wondered about his own sexuality ever since Callum but it wasn't something he had had the opportunity to explore, until now.

"Brendan?" Ste said, swallowing steam in the process.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason you invited me here, alone?"

Brendan stared resolutely at him, unblinking. "Like what?"

Ste gulped, regretting his words. "I don't know. Just we're alone and, well…"

"What?"

"Half naked" Ste said quietly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Brendan chuckled lightly, moving from his position to stand directly in front of Ste, half of his body out of the water and glistening. The steam encased his form making him appear as some Greek God. Ste couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"Anyone would think ye were coming on to me, Stephen"

"Me? No I, I…" Ste stammered. Brendan bent his head to stare directly into Ste's face.

"If ye are, I need to know" he said, his voice hoarse with what sounded like desire. "So, are ye?"

Ste blinked several times. Brendan's close proximity was doing strange things to him. He could already feel himself erect beneath the water.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Brendan's. Brendan smirked, pushing their faces closer together. Ste could taste his breath on his tongue, he wet his lips preparatory. Their lips were inches apart when Ste felt a hand drift through the water and grip his thigh hard.

"Do ye want me, Stephen?" Brendan asked, his hand snaking around Stephen's inner thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

Ste nodded eagerly, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Brendan's hand snaked around the back of Ste's head, stroking the fair strands of hair at his neck.

"I need ye to speak" Brendan whispered against his ear, his breath hot.

"Yes" Ste breathed.

"Louder"

"Yes!"

Brendan stroked a line down Ste's cheek, his fingertips soft and fleeting. "Alright" he said gently, closing the distance between them. His lips were surprisingly soft. The pressure of the kiss was hard, as though Brendan had been withholding himself all of this time. His tongue darted out to lick Ste's bottom lip before biting down, not hard enough to alarm Ste. As he kissed him, his hand moved to cup Ste's groin, rubbing slowly. Ste gasped into his mouth, pushing against him. Without thinking, he wrapped his entire small frame around Brendan's body, melding them together.

Brendan laughed against his lips, his breath ghosting across Ste's face. "Eager" he whispered, increasing the speed of his caress on Ste's groin. Ste grabbed his face in his hands, kissing him fiercely as he had never kissed a person before. The moustache tickled and rubbed against his face but he loved it. Brendan's blatant masculinity excited him and brought him to climax swiftly.

Brendan pulled away, observing with wry amusement the mess in the water around them. He kissed Ste once more, the most lingering of kisses.

"See ye in the morning" he whispered before promptly climbing out and throwing a towel in Ste's direction. Puzzled, Ste dressed himself before being shown the door. He walked home feeling confused and intrigued. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night.

xxx

Brendan didn't mention their encounter the next day. He treated Ste as normal, almost coldly. Ste said nothing. His head was a mess anyway; he needed time to think things through.

What had made him so essentially attracted to Brendan in the first place? Was it his assertiveness, the way he handled himself? Or perhaps it was the way he made Ste feel: desired, needed. Ste had never felt that way before. It was all irrelevant anyway if Brendan didn't want to face up to what had happened. Ste was at the point of forgetting the whole thing until a few days later when Brendan approached him in the changing rooms.

"Stephen" he said lightly, his eyes raking over Ste's half-dressed body.

"Yeah?" Ste asked, feeling irritable. The training session hadn't gone very well today and Ste was frustrated by how slowly things were progressing. On top of that it was difficult to watch Brendan in his element and not pounce on him. Ste's self control was being sorely tested.

"Are ye busy tonight?"

"No, why?" Ste noticed that Brendan's was creeping steadily closer.

"I thought ye might like to come back to mine" Brendan said, his fingers stroking along Ste's jaw line.

"Is that right?" Ste questioned, standing his ground. "And will I get ignored after that too?"

"I don't know what ye mean" Brendan said, cocking his head to the side.

"You do. You've been off with me since the hot tub"

Brendan smirked. "I was testing the water, so to speak. Ye haven't been with a man before, have ye?"

"I haven't" Ste said petulantly. He wasn't imaging the look of triumph in Brendan's eyes.

"I didn't want to push ye" Brendan said reasonably, his finger trailing over Ste's lips.

"And what's changed?" Ste asked, crossing his arms.

Brendan shrugged. "It isn't easy, watching ye sweat and get all tense…" Brendan's eyes drifted lower. "I can't wait much longer"

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time" Ste said, pulling away from Brendan and slamming his locker door shut. "I'm not into playing games, mate"

Brendan looked at Ste curiously. "I suppose not" he murmured. "What then?"

"Prove to me you won't mess me around and we'll see" Ste said, amazed at his own self control. "I have to go to work" he said abruptly, moving past Brendan to the door.

xxx

Ste was walking home from work that evening when someone collided into him.

"Again?" He said, exasperated. He knew it was Brendan without even looking.

"Stephen" Brendan said in mock surprise. "Fancy seeing ye here"

Ste rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Brendan sighed. "What have I done to upset ye? Tell me" he implored, looking directly into Ste's eyes.

"You made me feel stupid! Kicking me out the hot tub like that, practically pushing me through the door" Ste was aware that he was pouting a little. "I deserve better than that"

Brendan smiled, looking Ste over. "I apologise. Can we try again?"

Ste was stunned momentarily. Brendan was asking his permission to start over?

"You don't strike me as the type to chase…" Ste began slowly. "Why me?"

Brendan shrugged, looking a little vulnerable. "Something about ye. I feel like…" Brendan trailed off, scowling.

"Like this was always supposed to happen" Ste finished for him. Brendan looked at him sharply.

"Ye feel that too?"

"I do. I don't know what it means"

"Neither do I. But I'm willing to find out if ye are" Brendan gestured with his hand that Ste follow him. Glancing around himself, Ste acquiesced.

Brendan took him back to his place. There was no chance Ste's flat was empty. Brendan poured them some drinks, leaving his bedroom door purposefully open. Ste kept glancing towards it, feeling tense.

"Relax, Stephen" Brendan said smoothly. "I'll be gentle with ye"

Ste swallowed the remainder of his drink. Liquid courage. "Okay, let's do this"

"Ye sure?" Brendan said, already stepping closer to him.

"I am" Ste said, sounding braver than he felt. Brendan immediately pulled him towards him, their bodies melding once more. Brendan's hands were everywhere. His lips and teeth caused Ste to lose all sense of doubt. When it felt that _good_, Ste knew he was powerless.

Brendan half carried him to his bedroom, laying him out on the bed and stripping his trousers and boxers over him. Ste noted the condom and lubricant on the bedside cabinet, ignoring them and focusing on Brendan. Brendan took him straight into his mouth in a bid to relax him with something normal. But Ste had never been pleasured in this way before. He could feel Brendan's facial hair all over him and it only spurred him on more. He bucked his hips a little as Brendan began to rub smoothly over his entry.

"Relax" he said again as Ste tensed up. Ste nodded, sinking further into the covers.

When the first finger slid in, Ste winced outwardly. Brendan stopped, his eyes never leaving Ste's face.

"Tell me if ye need to stop"

"It's fine" Ste said through gritted teeth. "It's just different"

Brendan grinned knowingly. Eventually Brendan managed two fingers and then three. Ste had never felt such an intense pleasure before. It was almost unbearable. He began to wonder how Brendan would feel inside of him.

"Bren…" he whispered, the nickname coming easily to his lips. "I want it"

Brendan's eyes locked on his face. He took the condom and slid it over himself, using copious amounts of lubricant before lining himself up. He kissed Ste as he entered him in a bid to distract him. Ste whimpered a little but the pain was soon replaced by that intense feeling again. Ste pushed against Brendan, holding him around the waist tightly as he thrust inside of him.

It was the single most thrilling moment of Ste's entire life. Feeling Brendan all over him, completely encasing him, was like nothing he had ever felt before. Brendan seemed to enjoy himself as well, groaning above Ste and kissing him so fiercely Ste almost couldn't keep up. Ste tentatively reached for Brendan, wanting to give something back.

They climaxed almost in unison, their bodies hot and sated. Brendan remained on top of Ste for some time, licking his chest at where the sweat lingered. Ste found it both bizarre and wholly satisfying. He knew without a doubt that this was the start of something new and exciting, the possibilities endless and unknowable. Ste loved the thrill of it and most of all, he loved the fact that Brendan had chosen him.

"Alright?" Brendan asked, rolling off of him.

"Better" Ste answered, closing his eyes.

"Not gonna fall asleep are ye?" Brendan asked, suddenly guarded. Ste stared at him.

"Not if you'd rather I went…"

Brendan hesitated. It suddenly occurred to Ste that he didn't often allow his lovers to spend the night. Some unknown emotion passed over Brendan's face and he relaxed.

"No. Stay" he said simply, pulling Ste against him. Ste breathed in the scent of him, his head against Brendan's chest. How was it possible to feel so content in his arms after barely knowing each other? Ste didn't understand it but he didn't care. This was where he wanted to be and that's all he needed to know right now.


End file.
